Talk:Sakon and Ukon
Edit This edit could use a little cleanup. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 6, 2008 @ 04:55 (UTC) It does need clean up and also a picture for both of them. It's hard to read, so somebody fix it plz ! :The thing about a wiki is that anyone can edit. Rather than posting comments to the talkpage, you could try cleaning up the page a bit yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jul 13, 2008 @ 23:54 (UTC) Split Can we split these two up. I mean come on, Fujin and Raijin each have their own articles. Can't we just split this up? They have their own stats and there's enough info. --Ilnaruto me 21:07, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Why is this being ignored? I know Im late on this but really I agree with the first two. Can we split their pages? (talk) 00:08, June 5, 2012 (UTC)naruFan :What reason is there to split them? Sakon and Ukon have never been apart in the series, splitting the articles would only create two separate yet identical articles.--Cerez365™ (talk) 00:17, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::^This — ¤ULTIMATE SUPREME¤(T@lk)☺ 10:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Reopening the discussion Nah, they are different in personality and strength. I don't think we should merge two characters into one article just because they work very close together. We could do so with kiba and akamaru as well by that logic. (talk) 19:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :I think even the databooks merged them. Having separate articles would pretty much result in two nearly identical articles. Omnibender - Talk - 00:00, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Sound jutsu In manga and anime is shown an technique which in he used his voice to knock down Sasuke. http://www.narutocentral.com/manga.php?s=naruto&c=178&p=7 :He's punching Sasuke, not yelling. ''~SnapperT '' 03:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Plot THIS REALLY ASTONISHES ME! Sakon and Ukon had made a wayyy larger appearance than what is written! I'm sorry to be demanding, but I am very strict on text expansion....(I'm not an admin), but really, this should be fixed![[User:Gennojo Kuchiki|'Don't look at me!!']] [[User_talk:Gennojo Kuchiki|'Just talk...']] 20:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Games i have naruto ultimate ninja 2 and you cannot play as sakon and ukon you can only use them as a support character for orochimaru :For our purposes, being a support character counts as being playable. ''~SnapperT '' 19:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Didn;t they only appear in Orochimaru's Ultimate Jutsu?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:10, March 4, 2011 (UTC) What is that scroll on his back? What purpose did it serve? and didn't he ditch it before he fought Kiba? :I think he used it to summon the container for the Four Black Fog Battle Formation technique. Jacce | Talk | 09:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Image How is this for a replacement image for Sakon ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:45, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Support.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:47, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Lovin' it.--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 19:22, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Image added to the infobox. --Speysider (Talk Page) 19:26, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Change? Why did you change the image? Sakon was the only one shown on the image, not Ukon even though I like the quality. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 12:57, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :IIRC, the previous image just showed Sakon prominently and a bit of Ukon's head. Same with this one. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:39, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Shouldn't we try to find an image which shows both of them —¤ S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 14:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::You won't find one. The only image showing both of them is in their Cursed Seal Level 2 form, which isn't allowed. The image being used is just fine imo. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:43, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh! You are right ^_^ —¤ S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 14:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I think it's better if in appearance section we can add Ukon's image, if it's impossible to find an image. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 03:24, May 15, 2012 (UTC) i don't think thats needed. because ukon and sakon are twins they look exactly the same. and the small diffenrences in their clothers (such as sakon's beeds) are explained in the image section. (talk) 03:32, May 15, 2012 (UTC)yomiko-chan Part II - 10 Year Anniversary Appearance Does this count as an appearance in the series ? I would assume it does, along with every other character who appeared in Part I, then died. --Speysider (Talk Page) 11:31, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Come again? --Cerez365™ (talk) 12:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::In the filler episodes being released this month, does all the deceased characters of the original Naruto count as an appearance here ? If that makes any sense. --Speysider (Talk Page) 12:34, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Still a bit unclear. You mean their début or notations in their articles?--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I mean like adding a Part II section to reference their appearance in the 10 year anniversary filler. --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, I don't know. I personally don't think it's necessary since they did the same thing in an arc in Part 1 where it's all mentioned already.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Image about their death hate to admit but we need a image for their death. because the three of the Sound Four already have the images, defeated by Konoha shinobi and Temari Kunoichi101 (talk) 19:30, June 19, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 The thing is, we don't actually see them die. When the Black Maiden move kills them, we don't see their corpses. An image of that would be considered more an image of the puppet or the move, not Sakon & Ukon themselves. (talk) 11:54, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Something like: "Sakon and Ukon's last moment" --Elveonora (talk) 20:40, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Eye liner? Are we sure that they are wearing eye liner? it could be discoloration do to the lack of sun, sleep, or something like gaara only at a lesser extent. (talk) 01:46, May 14, 2013 (UTC) NaruHina4ever :Are we really sure they wear lipstick for that matter? Seeing as it's unlikely that Kabuto's copy of Sakon would be created wearing makeup, but not any clothing.--BeyondRed (talk) 02:34, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Good point, it's either an overlook or their lips have such a color naturally 0_o--Elveonora (talk) 13:16, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Orochimaru said they're the strongest? Where did it say Orochimaru considered them the strongest of the Sound Four? I remember Kabuto saying it, but not Orochimaru. Want2know (talk) 00:28, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :It was somewhere in the anime where they decided to tell us obvious if not false info on each of them as they fought a rookie from Konoha.--Cerez365™ (talk) 07:23, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Not sure if it's only in the anime, but the sequence where they say is before Kimimaro is introduced I think. It's after each of the Sound Four has started to fight the Konoha team. Omnibender - Talk - 12:52, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Didn't Kabuto say that Sakon was the strongest? Want2know (talk) 13:09, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::I remember them talking about it, but not who said what. Omnibender - Talk - 13:10, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::The conversation took place in chapter 202 page 15. Kabuto said Sakon was the strongest of the four. Orochimaru didn't mentioned Sakon. Jacce | Talk | 17:34, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Split articles Since we did it for zetsu why not do it for them? Munchvtec (talk) 14:41, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :Because it would literally be two articles with the exact same information? Zetsu not only managed to deviate at a point, turns out they were in fact two separate characters. For all purposes, Sakon and Ukon are not.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:04, December 19, 2014 (UTC) but they are and have done different things at different points. Munchvtec (talk) 16:12, December 19, 2014 (UTC) nvm Munchvtec (talk) 16:15, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Image Arguably the current image is of higher quality than my proposal, however at least it's decent quality and isn't shaded in so much either. What is you guys' take on it? --Rai 水 (talk) 00:27, December 16, 2015 (UTC) A higher quality image is almost always more preferable (image policy). Is it possible you can find an equally high quality image without the shading in it? 01:10, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :So I uploaded a new image proposal. Is it a good enough pic to replace the current one? --Rai 水 (talk) 03:56, December 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Thing is, the current image being used is an HD shot. You'd have to get more people to agree on this one. 04:16, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :::I honestly think it's a horrible thing to keep a bad image of the character just because it's HD and the one's I suggested aren't. So you are telling me if I don't find an image of HD quality or beyter we got to keep that crappy picture up? Smh in disbelief. --Rai 水 (talk) 04:23, December 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::No, I didn't tell you that at all. You've just overblown what I said (as always). And the current image isn't "crappy" nor is it "bad". It depicts the character just like it's supposed to. If it were "bad", people wouldn't have agreed to it, and it wouldn't be up there. The only "issue" is the lighting of the photo, which really isn't that much of an issue. ::::Just because you declare it as "bad" doesn't mean others do, as seen in the linked discussion. Hence, why I said "You'd have to get more people to agree on this one", rather than just blatantly replacing it without any consent. If you get people to agree, then it gets replaced, HD or not. 06:50, December 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree with Kai, I think we should change the image. anyone else?Chieko ^_^ (talk) 17:29, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :::I see nothing wrong with the current image. The character is displayed clearly, head on sure but with no battle damage or anything of the sort. And Windstar7125 may not be saying it, but I am. Yes unless you can find a fully HD screenshot A) Does not have the shadowy effect you seem to dislike and B) Does not show the character with battle scars, and C) Isn't in janky quality (this is my opinion btw), then there is really no reason to change it.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:04, December 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry if I came off as overbearing that is bot my intent and yes the current image idn't "bad" necessarily because yes we can see Sakon's appearance, "clearly" wouldn't be the word I'd say vut it's seeable. I uploaded the new image that shows him with battle scars, I know that isn't the greatest image for him. If it's not the current images I've displayed or not, if it's of good quality even if not in HD, I'm hoping people would accept it because a shadowed up face like that can use a face (although it's a decent image). --Rai 水 (talk) 23:36, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::The current HD image looks fine. --Bio havik (talk) 07:43, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::what about this one? it may not be full HD but it's not bad.. plus it's not shadowy or showing any battle marks. what do you think? Chieko ^_^ (talk) 18:26, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::Looks a bit odd, I guess. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 17:45, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Agreed.--JouXIII (talk) 17:49, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Occupation Defacto? Littlegen (talk) 19:40, November 16, 2018 (UTC)